


Words

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake AH Crew, other members mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: Trevor uses a skill most of the crew ignores, in order to keep them safe, even from themselves.Words.





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> written at request

Trevor acts in the best interest of the Fake AH Crew. This has been true since he joined, but now only become more true over time. Even if they aren’t happy about it, or- more likely- are unaware, Trevor does what he has to in order to protect the crew. For their best interests.

Trevor acts in the best interest of the Fake AH Crew, which is why he convinces Gavin to reconsider his plan for the next heist.

“You want us to _what?_ ” Trevor is absolutely sure his exasperation shows on his face. He turns to Geoff, hoping their leader will be more reasonable. In turn, Geoff shrugs, attention seeming to be dedicated to something else entirely. Trevor breathes a sigh, and turns back to Gavin, who grins.

“Imagine it!” Gavin’s tone is filled with nothing but enthusiasm. “You guys run upstairs, guns blazing, money in hand, and jump to a ‘copter! It’ll look stunning.”

Trevor nods, makes it look like he’s considering this. Except he’s not. There’s no way the helicopter- while being shot at- will be able to stay still enough- not with a member of their crew flying it- for them to safely jump to it. At best, they might hit the floor of the helicopter with a few bruises, at worst they end up in the blades. They’ve had crazier plans, sure, but that didn’t mean this one was good. The image of one of them jumping, and missing, fills Trevor’s mind and he feels sick to his stomach. Then he looks back at Gavin, all grins and hope, and returns a smile of his own.

“You know what would look even cooler?”

“Nothing.”

“No- hey, listen. What if we go up to the roof- same situation- but instead of jumping into a helicopter, we parachute off the top, and land- uh- around here,” Trevor leans towards the table between them, pointing in a general area on the map, a distance from the bank, “and get in tanks.”

Gavin pauses, considering this. Trevor makes an addition, before Gavin can say no to the plan.

“What if we finally try that tank-copter combo we’ve been talking about for months.”

He watches realization form on Gavins face and- oh, he knows that look- the fact Gavin’s going to agree becomes clear.

Now all he has to do is convince the others to make small changes to their parts of the plan, until it’s a bit safer. Just a bit; this is the Fake AH Crew, after all. He knows them too well to think he can make it a, “safe,” plan overall.

 

Trevor acts in the best interest of the Fake AH Crew

Within the short time Trevor had been a part of the Fake AH Crew, it quickly became an indisputable fact that he was dedicated to the best interests for the group. From the time he joined- just shortly following Jeremy and Matt- to his acceptance as a full fledged member of the crew, it became exceedingly clear that the crew benefited as much from his presence as he did from being a member. Being one of the few people in the crew gathering information as often as he was one of the members using said information- meeting and exceeding precedent set by Gavin- nobody had any arguments with moving him up to a higher position in the crew.

Which, to be fair, he was planning to happen.

 

Trevor approaches Ryan shortly after noon, three weeks before the crew’s next heist. Ryan, one of the people who will be robbing and escaping the bank, is the most likely to go for Trevor’s changes. More reasonable than Jeremy, Michael, or Gavin, but more willing to go for plans that seem chaotic than some of the others. So he goes to Ryan, and asks a simple question.

“Are you really cool with parachuting while you’re being shot at?”

Ryan shrugs, a scoff leaving his lips, but it’s clear he isn’t. “Little late to consider changing that now.”

“Is it?” Trevor sighs, crossing his arms. “If both of us are against it, we could probably convince Geoff to make the final call in changing it.”

After all, if two people who are supposed to be doing it, are against the plan, then its hard to justify it.

Ryan hums, considering, before nodding. “I guess. Maybe we should just set the tanks up next to the bank and go directly to them. Keep Gavin happy with the tanks and us happy with the not being shot to the ground potentially.”

“Hey thats not a half-bad idea.”

And exactly what Trevor was thinking he would say, too.

 

Trevor Collins joined the Fake AH Crew with exactly one goal in mind: find a place he could securely hold onto- a role he could establish as one only he could complete- so his future was as secure as a criminals life could be. The Fake’s were well known for a loyalty to their own. Making himself a part of that meant so long as he didn’t outright betray them, he was set.

He joined the Fake AH Crew with exactly one goal in mind, and he accomplished that far faster than he anticipated to.

Somewhere along the way- between being moved up to a permanent member, and getting a say in his first heist- he found himself coming to understand exactly why they had so much loyalty. Why a criminal organization could so clearly and openly establish a a reputation for such a thing. They’re all absolutely, and indisputably, out of their minds. They don’t care about logic, or their own safety. Would rather pull crazy stunts than go about things in a more clean, normal way.

It was hard to break apart a group- to play them against each other- when they didn’t have any solid plans; no mental base to break apart. Trevor found himself falling in line with them easily. Became endeared with them- their antics, their bonds- and realized far too late that he was one of them, and always would be.

So he only wants whats best for them.

 

Trevor acts in the best interest of the Fake AH Crew.

Geoff is a good leader. Trevor would never argue otherwise. That didn’t mean he made good choices: just that he was good at wrangling the Crew in a way nobody else could. Still, he was as much a part of the chaos as any of them, and his choices were always what he thought was best. That didn’t mean they always _were_ the best. He tended to listen to people like Gavin, Michael, and Jeremy, when it wasn’t the best choice to do so.

But Trevor; he always acts in the best interest of the crew, even if they didn’t know it. Even if it goes against what they _want_.

“Hey, Geoff.” Trevor speaks simply, voice light; casual. Drops down next to Geoff, where the other is looking over a map, idly moving game-board pieces around on it. Planning, in a way many didn’t ever see him doing. Geoff nods, but doesn’t look up, while Trevor moves one piece- the car piece from a game of monopoly- south of where it sits. “This for the next heist?”

“Yep. Don’t know how these fuckers expect us to get hold of three tanks on such short notice.”

“Hm.” Trevor hums. “We already got a hold of one, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Three is a bit overkill.” Trevor leans against the table, crosses his arms on top of it.

“Tell that to Gav.”

“He doesn’t listen to me.” Not if he’s direct, at least. “But we still have those armored trucks, right?”

“The ones we never got to use? Yeah, but they’re up north.”

“Send someone to get them?”

“Good luck trying to get those assholes to do any of the set up work.”

“Well, you know,” Trevor starts, hand moving up so he can rest his chin on it, “me and Ryan can go. I gotta go up there anyway, informant to meet and all that. Was gonna ask about taking someone intimidating with me, anyway.” Trevor ends the suggestion with a shrug, and Geoff breathes a sigh, before nodding.

“Yeah, okay, I’ll talk to Ryan about it.”

 

Trevor acts in the best interests of the Fake AH Crew. See, there’s a reason behind Trevors original goal.

Safety.

It was hard to find, in the life he leads. Any semblance of safety- and solid ground to stand on, while the world around him was shaky at best- was something he needed. Knowing he had a place- a home, a family, a role- kept him _safe_. Yet, he never really planned to grow as attached to them as he did. Didn’t expect to worry so much about their lack of stability- of their inability to _think things through_ \- because even if he cared about them individually, he hadn’t expected himself to so wholly care about the _crew_.

Never planned to look at the crew’s poor choices, and want to stop them. To make them reconsider. To want and change their direction, in order to keep things more stable. More clear.

And it wasn’t as if they would listen if he tried. And he had tired. But Geoff calls the shots, in the end- or at the very least they vote, when he doesn’t leaving Trevor outnumbered and unable to do anything about that.

In theory, at least.

Trevor Collins was one of the few of the crew’s members just as capable of joining in on the chaos, as he was able to gain information. To talk his way out of situations, or otherwise go about more clean executions of plans. He used, more often than any of the others, a strength far undervalued in the chaos of the Fake’s.

Words.

 

Trevor and Ryan head up north, to a nearly empty lot the Fakes use to hide vehicles, and collect the armored trucks they’ll need for the next heist. Ryan is unsettling tense the entire time, up until they meet with one of the crews informants, where he takes his role as the, “intimidating,” one seriously. Then they’re on the road, in separate vehicles, and there’s not chance for Trevor to ask.

He knows, though. Ryan is suspicious of something- something to do with _him_ \- he just doesn’t know what. Saw, Ryan’s reactions to some of the things their informant said, and goes over the conversation again in his mind. Trying to figure out what Ryan is thinking- a struggle no matter how long he’s known the other.

_“Jeeze, you’re really cutting me short on this deal, you know?” The informant had said, sighing and crossing their arms. Trevor laughed, shook his head, and offered a smile. Ryan shifted beside him._

_“Hardly. You know this info isn’t worth as much as we’re giving you in the first place.”_

_“Don’t try and pull that shit on me. I know how you operate, Collins.”_

_“How?”_

_“Convince people you’re giving them a good deal when you’re screwing ‘em. I’m not a fucking idiot. Just give me my fucking cash, and I’ll tell you plenty about the security system.”_

_“Fine, fine.”_

Oh, Trevor realizes, that was it wasn’t it? What Ryan had in his head, now. That Trevor was convincing them they were doing something good, while trying to screw them over.

But, that was wrong. Trevor acts in the best interest of the Fake AH Crew, whether they know or not.

If Ryan notices the actions, even if he doesn’t know the cause, Trevor can understand the line of thought, but he can’t accept it. Still, Ryan doesn’t say anything. Not to Trevor, nor to the others. And, come as the time for the heist gets closer, Ryan remains silent.

Eyes Trevor- not for the first time- when he makes an offhanded suggestion that has Jeremy asking for some change to the next heist plan, but doesn’t say anything.

Not until he pulls Trevor aside, arms crossed, during heist prep a week later.

“What are you planning?”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t play innocent.” Ryan’s words are harsh, directed. “This heist is exactly what you wanted and I want to know _why_.”

“I-” Trevor stops, considering his options. “I just don’t want anyone getting killed.”

“Anyone?”

“Well, no one in the _crew_. Can’t say the same about civilians or cops.”

Ryan’s suspicion continues during the heist, leaving him on edge, but Trevor can’t do anything to fix that. No words are going to prove his intentions, not when Ryan knows his words are how he’s gotten so many changes made. So he lets the heist play out, and hopes.

When everyone returns, with nothing more than a normal amount of injuries, for a heist, something changes.

Trevor always acts in the best interest of the crew, if they know it or not.

Ryan knows.

 

Trevor always acts in the best interest of the Fake AH Crew. The next time they're planning a heist, when Michael suggest something that will absolutely get them killed, Trevor convinces him to change the plan- allows the other to think he's come up with the new idea all his own. If anyone notices, nobody says anything.


End file.
